


Хроники Уиггинса

by Eleanor_White, Tanets_chasov



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related FandomsSherlock (TV)
Genre: Billy's POV, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inspired By Tumblr, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock, somewhat canon compliant, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_White/pseuds/Eleanor_White, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: История отношений Шерлока и Молли глазами Билли.





	Хроники Уиггинса

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wiggins Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875490) by [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975). 



> Бетты: Eleanor_White, Просто_Даша
> 
> Огромное спасибо Eleanor_White за героическую совместную работу.

**Притон**

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о Молли Хупер, Билли? — спросил Шезза, облокотившись на грязную стену позади себя.

— О да, чувак. Раз пятьдесят, наверное.

— Она… она — просто стихийное бедствие.

Боже, да парня совсем унесло. Не столько из-за наркотиков, сколько из-за этой Молли. Она казалось милой и все такое, но Уиггинс слегка ее побаивался.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Уиггинс. Этот разговор уже успел ему наскучить. — И это притом, что ты видел, как она вскрывает трупы и разбирает их на части. До чего же жутко, приятель.

— Нет... сексуально, — теперь Шезза произносил слова совсем невнятно.

— Как скажешь.

— Поверь, Билли, она великолепна.

— Она же с трупами возится, как это может быть сексуально?

— Потому что это — Молли. Миниатюрная...

— Ты это уже говорил.

— Гениальная...

— И это тоже.

— Неистовая.

— Хммм...

— Знаешь, она может тебя убить? — сказал Шезза, повернувшись и взглянув Билли прямо в глаза. — И тело твое никто никогда не найдет. 

— Странные тебе женщины нравятся, Шезза. В любом случае, сомневаюсь, что у нее получится. Миниатюрная, помнишь? — Хотя как он вообще мог забыть? Он же раз двадцать сегодня об этом сказал. Насколько же мала эта пташка? — А твоя малышка Молли знает, где ты проводишь время?

Он нахмурился, явно чем-то недовольный. Ясное дело: не хочет, чтобы его птичка-Молли узнала, что он принимает наркотики. 

— Нет, — отозвался Шезза. — Она не знает, и не стоит ей знать.

Он прилег и отвернулся от Билли:

— И она вовсе не моя.

На следующий день Билли встретился с Молли Хупер во плоти. Она действительно оказалась крохотной. И пугающей. Да просто повергающей в ужас, если честно.

Когда она накостыляла Шеззе, Билли понял, почему тот не хотел ей ничего говорить. Собственно, Холмс (оказывается, его настоящее имя — Холмс) ни в чем не ошибся, рассказывая о Молли, кроме фразы, что она не его. Хотя скорей это он — ее, подумал Билли, наблюдая за тем, как Холмс потирает отбитую щеку.

 

**Госпиталь**

Как только Холмс вернулся в лабораторию, птичка-Молли поспешила выйти, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Невысокий злой мужчина (тот, что сломал Билли руку! да, СЛОМАЛ!), чертыхаясь, наматывал круги вокруг стола. Его жена (которая Билли тоже пугала, хотя он и не мог сказать, почему… было в ней что-то такое) спокойно за ним наблюдала.

— Что с тобой такое, черт побери? — прокричал невысокий злой мужчина.

Холмс его проигнорировал и углубился в поиск какой-то информации на мобильном.

Невысокий-и-злой посмотрел на жену, затем снова на Холмса:

— У тебя есть, что сказать в свое оправдание?

Холмс поднял голову, сунул мобильный в карман замызганных спортивных штанов и произнес:

— В свое — нет. Но Билли был прав: с походкой у тебя что-то не то. Осторожней с велосипедным сиденьем, Джон. Оно действительно тебе натирает.

Иронично усмехнувшись и взяв жену за руку, мужчина направился к выходу. Мальчишка, о котором Билли уже и забыл после пощечин, молча последовал за ними.

Как только комната опустела, Билли повернулся к Холмсу и спросил:

— Почему ты вел себя так, будто мы вообще не знакомы?

— Им не надо знать, как давно я употребляю наркотики. Лучше, если они будут думать, что я пробыл там день или два.

— А что насчет мальчишки? Вдруг он расскажет?

— Когда он появился в притоне, я сразу узнал в нем соседа Джона и принял меры. Он ничего не скажет.

— А госпожа Молли? — спросил Билли.

На слове «госпожа» Холмс ухмыльнулся, будто пробуя его на вкус, а минуту спустя повернулся в сторону двери, упершись руками в бока.

— Она в ярости, Шезза.

— Молли Хупер — не твоя забота.

Билли рассмеялся:

— После всех твоих историй, я бы сказал, что немного и моя.

— Она меня простит, — отозвался Холмс, но прозвучало это не так самоуверенно, как всего лишь минуту назад, в присутствии его друзей. — К сожалению, бывали времена, когда я вел себя намного хуже. С Молли так точно. 

— Почему? — Да, Шезза несомненно любил эту драчунью-патологоанатома.

Холмс так и не обернулся:

— Я знал, что она недолго будет с этим идиотом, — сказал он почти про себя. — Но нам нельзя быть вместе. Не сейчас и, вероятно, вообще никогда. 

— Почему? — повторил Билли недавний вопрос, но в этот раз с еще большим недоумением.

На губах Шерлока застыла фальшивая улыбка, когда он встретился взглядом с Билли: 

— Почему не сейчас? Потому что я собираюсь обручиться. — Он перестал улыбаться. — Но в основном потому, что я пока недостаточно для нее хорош. 

Сказав это, Шерлок вышел из комнаты, оставив Билли гадать, что, черт возьми, означало это «пока недостаточно для нее хорош».

 

**Рождество**

Билли Уиггинс никогда раньше не сидел внутри Ягуара. Как-то раз он попытался угнать такую машину, но появление полицейских разрушило все его авантюрные планы. Поймать его они не смогли — город он знал лучше, чем эти идиоты, а укрытие можно найти везде. Плюс, за полчаса до того он выкурил столько крэка, что мог бы обогнать и самого Усэйна Болта*.

Кто бы мог подумать, что сейчас он будет ехать рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом в блестящей черной машине на рождественский ужин!

— Твой друг тоже будет, да? И его беременная жена? — Билли пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы создать безопасное для плода снотворное, и ему отчаянно хотелось его испытать. А еще Холмс вручил ему уйму всяких медицинских штучек, и теперь он не мог дождаться, когда появится возможность поиграть в доктора.

— Да, — отозвался Холмс, наконец-то решивший уделить внимания и ему, а не только пейзажу за окном. — Они приедут позже. Сначала у Джона по плану обязательная ежегодная поездка к сестре. Он снова будет разочарован — пить она так и не бросила.

Билли рассмеялся: 

— В каждой семье есть пьяница. В моей — так аж пять. 

Холмс отвернулся и снова стал смотреть в окно. 

— А твоя птичка приедет?

— Нет, на праздники она будет у своей тетки Хелен. В любом случае, я бы не хотел, чтобы она в это впуталась. Безопасней для нее оставаться в Брайтоне.

— Как у нее дела?

— Понятия не имею, — коротко ответил Холмс. — Давно ее не видел.

— Она не приходила в больницу, когда тебя подстрелили?

— Нет, — Шерлок не обернулся, но Билли увидел, каким напряженным стал его взгляд. — Все пришли, кроме, черт возьми, Молли. Даже Адлер, — добавил он с отвращением.

Билли не знал, кто такая эта Адлер, ему лишь показалось, что это — еще один больной вопрос для Холмса.

— Возможно, Молли была занята, — ободряюще сказал он.

— Она злится, и на то есть причины.

— А может, ей просто неловко из-за тех пощечин?

Холмс рассмеялся — как-то очень неприятно. 

— Сомневаюсь. Она разочарована. Не говоря уж о том, что ее помолвка расторгнута из-за меня.

— Что ты сделал?

— Ничего. Они рассорились, когда обсуждали меня, и теперь Молли одна… снова.

— Так ты же этого и хотел.

— Неважно, чего хотел я, — с раздражением отозвался Холмс. — Я должен был подумать дважды, прежде чем начать ехидничать, но...

— Ты был под кайфом и не хотел...

— Не сыпь соль на рану, — злобно взглянув на него, перебил Шерлок.

— Так поговори с ней. Извинись.

— Я и собираюсь, как только разберемся с ЧОМ**.

Ситуация с ЧОМ разрешилась действительно быстро. Брат Шерлока проснулся раньше, чем рассчитывал Билли, и поднял адский шум. К счастью, старший Холмс соображал не хуже (а, может, даже и лучше) босса. Он буквально на ходу разработал план действий и решил, что бездомному наркоману не стоит находиться в доме его родителей, когда прибудет подкрепление, а потому отослал Билли в Лондон, снабдив сотней фунтов «на расходы» и недобрым взглядом.

Билли был далеко не глуп, хоть так и могло показаться на первый взгляд. Неделю спустя, прочитав о гибели владельца нескольких крупных газет от руки неизвестного преступника, он легко сложил в уме два и два.

У Чарльза Огастеса Магнуссена не было никаких шансов против такого человека, как Шерлок Холмс. Билли оставалось лишь надеяться, что с боссом все в порядке.

 

**На пути в Ад**

Билли наблюдал, как мистер Холмс нес из кухни в гостиную две чашки чая. Взяв одну, он кивнул в знак благодарности. В этой шикарной квартире в центре города Билли, одетый в грязные джинсы и толстовку, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он отхлебнул горячего чаю и тут же обжег язык. Это был не первый его визит на Бейкер-стрит 221б, но первый — не под кайфом. 

У него наконец была работа. Ну, почти. Разумеется, она тоже была связана с наркотиками, и они с Холмсом с головой ушли в составление плана, в графики и расчеты, но почему-то встречи и чаепития с мистером Холмсом давали Билли ощущение, что на этот раз все правильно. 

— Ну что ж, — начал Холмс. — Думаю, мы со всем разобрались. Есть вопросы?

Он выглядел ужасно, и дорогой костюм не спасал положение. Не так ужасно, как тогда в притоне, конечно; нет, сейчас все было совсем иначе. Но Билли знал, почему детектив выглядел так, словно был на волоске от смерти. 

Он знал, потому что по какой-то неясной причине мистеру Холмсу нравилось с ним болтать.

Когда Билли только приехал, а было это почти три часа назад, тот рассказал ему о смерти подруги. Она схлопотала пулю, предназначавшуюся Холмсу. По всему выходило, что Мери чуть ли не ангелом мести была. Говорил он и о своем лучшем друге (о том самом злобном парне, что сломал Билли руку), который горевал по погибшей жене и страшно злился на мистера Холмса (и на весь остальной мир, очевидно).

Шерлок все рассказывал и рассказывал, а потом наконец посвятил Билли в свой план, объяснив, что понадобится для его осуществления. План был опасным — в этом сомневаться не приходилось — но Уиггинс играл в нем не последнюю роль. Его задачей было наблюдать за тем, как Холмс принимает наркотики, следить, насколько возможно, за его состоянием и заботиться о том, чтобы баланс веществ был правильным. Это Билли мог.

«Если придется, могу и скорую вызвать», — подумал Билли, сделав еще глоток чая:

— Все понятно, мистер 'Oлмс. — Он поставил чашку на стол и чуть наклонился вперед. Холмс хоть и много болтал, но так и не упомянул одного конкретного патологоанатома.

— А как поживает госпожа?..

Закатив глаза, тот сказал:

— Прекрасно. У Молли… все хорошо. 

— Вы недавно с ней виделись?

— По факту, вчера.

— Да?

— У Молли будет небольшая роль в нашем спектакле — через пару недель. 

Билли усмехнулся:

— Пока что это пантомима, да?

— Что-то вроде, — отозвался Холмс, невидящим взглядом уставившись в другой конец комнаты. Пару минут спустя он снова посмотрел на Билли. — Можешь оказать мне услугу?

— Конечно. 

— Присмотришь за ней вместо меня? Видишь ли, на этот раз она будет не просто зла, — сказал он, печально покачав головой, — а обижена и обеспокоена. Она и так уже расстроена из-за Мэри и совсем не жалеет себя, помогая Джону с нашей крестницей. Проверяй, как у нее дела, когда я… когда я буду не в себе. 

— Конечно, мистер 'Oлмс. 

— Держи меня в курсе, даже если я буду под кайфом и стану вести себя так, будто мне и дела до нее нет. Рассказывай мне обо всем, заставь слушать. — Он встал, и Билли решил, что теперь можно идти. Отлично. В квартире на первом этаже его дожидался покупатель — пожилая леди опустошала свои запасы быстрее, чем он успевал их пополнять.

— Понял. Заставить слушать. Проще простого, — Билли направился к двери, но приостановился и обернулся, когда вспомнил, что еще хотел спросить. — Помню, вы как-то сказали, что недостаточно хороши для Молли. Вы до сих пор так думаете? 

Мистер Холмс замер, спрятав руки в карманы и изобразив на лице совершенно нечитаемое выражение. 

— Да, Билли. Боюсь, я все еще не тот человек, которого она заслуживает. 

— Ну, хотя бы чуток к нему ближе стали?

Всего на секунду Холмс показался ему почти счастливым... почти. 

— Разве только совсем чуть-чуть. 

Уходя, Билли все гадал, доведется ли ему когда-нибудь увидеть, чем кончится эта странная история любви. Еще он хотел бы понять, почему, черт возьми, так за них переживает. 

**Начало конца**

— Э-э-э, мисс? — обратился Билли к Молли, выступив из темноты. 

— Господи!

Он тут же поднял руки в оборонительном жесте:

— Простите! Я вовсе не маньяк.

Попятившись, она стала озираться по сторонам. Была как раз середина дня и полно людей вокруг. Он постарался выбрать место и время встречи так, чтобы она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Ну да что уж теперь…

— Кто вы?

— Просто прохожий, — ляпнул он вместо заготовленной речи. «М-да, продолжай в том же духе, Уигги». — Не знаю, зачем я это сказал. Я друг вашего мистера 'Олмса. 

— А-а-а, — протянула Молли, внимательней присмотревшись к нему. — Да, ваше лицо кажется мне немного знакомым. 

Билли улыбнулся: 

— Мы уже встречались, правда, всего раз. В тот день, когда вы его поколотили. 

Ее лицо озарила радость узнавания, но затем Молли снова помрачнела. 

— Как вас зовут? Вы под кайфом? Нужна помощь? — спросила она строго. Да, она его пугала и при этом все равно оставалась милой. 

— Я — Билли. И я чист. Просто хочу с вами поговорить, если не возражаете, — смущенный своей неловкостью, он несколько секунд разглядывал тротуар, прежде чем вновь взглянуть на Молли. — Если можно, я провожу вас до метро?

Она окинула его внимательным взглядом, от которого Билли почувствовал себя еще более неуютно. Вообще он немного привел себя в порядок. Ну, по крайней мере, сделал все, что мог. Квартиру, которую он снимал, трудно было назвать пригодной для жизни, но все же крыша над головой и вода там имелась. 

Неделями наблюдая за тем, как мистер Холмс… Шерлок — теперь он хотел, чтобы Уиггинс называл его Шерлок — притворялся, что с ним все хорошо, Билли наконец решил разобраться с ситуацией и избавить беднягу от страданий. Он знал, что затеял рискованное дело. Шерлок не откровенничал ни с лучшим другом, ни с домовладелицей, ведя себя с ними как обычно. Но ему, Билли, он говорил правду. 

Бедолага, совсем отчаялся вдали от миниатюрной доктор Хупер, которая в данный момент буквально буравила Уиггинса взглядом. 

— Вы на него работаете? — спросила она.

— Ага. 

Сложив руки на груди и переступив с ноги на ногу, Молли спросила: 

— Наркотики ему продаете?

 _Вот черт!_ Теперь это будет не так просто. Он хорошо помнил все рассказы Холмса о Молли и знал, что эта птичка умна — может, не так, как сам мистер Холмс, но всё же чертовски. Если он соврет и она об этом догадается, он потеряет шанс завоевать ее доверие. Если же скажет правду, она и врезать может.

— Она видит меня насквозь, Билли, — сказал ему Шезза как-то в притоне. — Ей дано видеть вещи, которые никто другой видеть не может. 

Уж если доктор Хупер может читать Шерлока чертова Холмса, то какие шансы есть у него, Билли Уиггинса? 

— Продавал когда-то, доктор. Раньше я ему с этим помогал. 

— Вы это помощью называете? — прорычала Молли.

Удивительно, но она это умела — еще и как! 

— В прошлый раз мне пришлось следить, чтобы у Шерлока не случилось передозировки. Помните? Получается, вы знали, что он тогда задумал, — продолжила она свирепо, но тут же отвела взгляд. Похоже, ей стало неловко.

— Думаю, вы не хуже меня знаете, что случается, когда Шерлоку 'Олмсу приходит в голову какая-нибудь идея. Все, что тебе тогда остается, доктор Хупер, — это либо помогать ему, либо наблюдать, как он себя убивает, — произнес Билли, вспомнив, как однажды дедуля советовал ему не показывать страх перед злой собакой. Не то чтобы госпожа Молли была похожа на собаку, но... 

— Хорошо, — резко кивнув, она продолжила идти.

Билли поспешил за ней.

— Спасибо. 

— Итак, почему вы решили со мной пройтись? 

— Хотел рассказать вам одну историю, — начал он. Шли они медленно, темп задавал Билли. Он перехватил Молли за четыре квартала до ее станции, и в его планы поездка в метро не входила. — Шезза… — Молли взглянула на него с недоумением, и он был вынужден пояснить: — О, так он себя называет в притоне. Так вот, раньше он все время о вас говорил. Шезза рассказал мне о маленьком, умном… нет, _очень_ умном докторе, с которым работает... 

— Вы уверены, что он не о Джоне говорил? — прервала она Билли, рассмеявшись. 

— Вы того злобного чувака имеете в виду? Нет, о нем Шезза тоже говорил, и о его Мэри, но у вас грудь определенно красивей, чем у доктора Уотсона. Ну… Шезза постоянно говорил об этом, — и Билли тоже рассмеялся. 

Возмущенная и отчасти ошеломленная, доктор Хупер резко остановилась:

— Что, простите?

— Вот черт! Извините… оу...

— Шерлок говорил о моей... моей...

— Да. Очень часто! И о вашей... — Он бросил быстрый взгляд вниз, давая понять, что имеет в виду ее попку. 

— О… Боже мой!

— Точно. Как я уже говорил...

— Подождите, — сказала Молли, коснувшись руки Билли. — Шерлок был тогда под кайфом! От того и говорил все... это. 

— Ну, может быть. Но он не шутил.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— Потому что он до сих пор говорит о вас. 

Какое-то время она обдумывала услышанное и, наконец, через несколько секунд спросила: 

— И о моей попе он отзывался хорошо?

— Всегда, — кивнул Билли, чем заставил ее улыбнуться. — Можно я все-таки закончу рассказ? 

— Конечно, — рассеянно ответила она. 

— В общем, он говорил, а я слушал. Думал, он сумасшедший. Тогда я не знал, что Шезза знаменит, и принял его за такого же наркомана, как сам. Но потом пришел тот злой доктор и сломал мне руку... 

— Если я правильно помню, у вас было растяжение. 

— Ага, а чувство, будто перелом. В общем, тогда-то мы с вами и познакомились, если можно так сказать. В тот день, как все разошлись, я поговорил с Шеззой, потому что не понял, с чего он был с вами так груб — и это после недель разговоров о том, какая вы распрекрасная, что чуть ли не радугой по нужде ходите. И он сказал, что все это неважно до тех пор, пока он недостаточно для вас хорош, — Билли остановился перевести дух, а заодно сменить направление их движения, пока Молли не заметила. — А потом я снова помогал ему на Рождество. 

— Вы _что_?

— Меня пригласили на рождественский ужин к Холмсам, — гордо заявил Билли. 

И снова увидел, как на ее лице отразилось понимание:

— Ах, так это вы всем подмешали наркотики в пунш!

— Ага. 

— Не стоит вам быть таким самодовольным! Вы накачали беременную женщину! 

— Я был очень осторожен, — сказал в свою защиту Билли. 

Молли закатила глаза и снова зашагала вперед: 

— Продолжайте. 

— Он был дико несчастным за неделю до того, как мы отправились в дом его матери. Почему вы не навестили его, когда он лежал в больнице после ранения? 

— Время было неподходящее, — отозвалась Молли, посмотрев куда-то вдаль. — Джон держал меня в курсе. 

— Ну, вы бы, наверное, им тогда гордились. Он хотел принять наркотики, — она повернула голову и взглянула на него. — Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю: это легко заметить, если знаешь, куда смотреть. Хотел, но не стал, — продолжая говорить под ее пристальным взглядом, Билли удачным маневром увел их на соседнюю улицу. — Потом я какое-то время ничего о Шеззе не слышал, пока не убили миссис Уотсон. Тот его загул… Это я помог ему все спланировать. Он волновался за вас. 

— За меня?

— Ага. Сказал, что вы проводите много времени, помогая с малышкой, и тоскуете по подруге. Он просил присмотреть за вами, пока будет не в себе, под кайфом… ну и все такое прочее. И просил рассказывать, что у вас происходит — что-то в этом духе.

— И вы… простите, вы что, присматривали за мной?

— Ничего такого. Просто хотел убедиться, что вы в порядке. Ему нужно было знать. 

Молли кивнула и огляделась вокруг. На мгновение Билли испугался, что сейчас она поймет, как далеко они отошли от станции.

— Почему вы мне все это рассказываете? — спросила она.

— Потому что за все разы, когда он по вам скучал, этот — самый худший. 

Она в изумлении остановилась.

— Знаю, что это не мое дело, так что не обижайтесь, но вы нужны ему, доктор Хупер. Больше, чем когда-либо. Может, я и грязный бездомный наркоман, но и я кое-что понимаю. Бедняга несчастен из-за того, что уверен, будто упустил свой последний шанс. 

Билли снова зашагал, и она последовала за ним, слишком занятая его словами, чтобы заметить, где находится. 

— Шерлок рассказал все это вам… — задумчиво сказала она. — Почему?

— Да я и сам никогда этого не понимал, — честно признался он. Нет, все-таки Холмс — странный парень. — Может, со мной безопасно? 

— О чем вы?

— Ну, с вами-то он поговорить не может, так ведь? — Билли с улыбкой посмотрел на Молли. — У доктора Уотсона, похоже, вечно своих проблем по горло. А его брат — не самый лучший собеседник в таких разговорах. 

— Вы знаете Майкрофта?

— Неа, видел только раз. Правда, немало о нем слышал. И об их сестре тоже, — он присвистнул. — Я думал, у меня плохая семья, но, благодаря мисс Холмс, мои выглядят святыми, — сказав это, Билли еще раз незаметно повернул направо, таким образом и дальше направляя доктора Хупер по выбранному пути. — Ну а миссис Холмс? Мне нравится эта старая леди, но, думаю, собеседник из нее так себе…

— Почему?

— Вы когда-нибудь с ней курили? — Доктор Хупер посмотрела на него как на сумасшедшего. — Эй, я не могу за вами угнаться, — сказал он, тряхнув головой, а затем, после минутной паузы, продолжил: — Думаю, он разговаривал со мной, потому что это было легко и безопасно. Может, он пристрастился к нашим беседам, пока был под кайфом. Но разве это важно, а?

— Нет, не думаю, — тихо ответила она. 

Слишком погруженная в свои мысли, она не заметила, что они оказались всего в десяти метрах от сэндвич-кафе. Билли еще сильнее загордился собой. 

— Фишка в том, что это — правда. То, что он сказал тогда. Он просто не хотел, чтобы вы узнали об этом так, — он остановился, вынудив доктора Хупер повернуться к нему лицом, а к кафе — спиной. — Чувствую, рассказав об этом, я потеряю свою единственную стабильную работу, но этот парень вас любит. И уже очень долго. 

По лицу Молли заструились слезы, и он сразу почувствовал себя неуютно. От вида плачущих женщин Билли всегда терялся. 

— Ой…

— Я не знала, — прошептала она. — Я… я думала… я просто… Держаться подальше! Я думала, нам нужно держаться подальше друг от друга после того, как мы сказали… это, — она заплакала сильней. — Я не думала, что это было правдой. 

Билли неловко похлопал её по плечу. 

— Ну, вы же сказали, что не знали, доктор Хупер. 

— Нет. Конечно, не знала. Откуда бы? 

— Ну, да… Он — особый случай, так ведь? 

Она кивнула, вынула из сумки платок и вытерла лицо. 

Как только она закончила, Билли сказал: 

— Так, может, поговорите с ним? 

— Да, наверное. Но сначала надо бы все это как-то утрясти в голове. 

— Или сделать это прямо сейчас? 

Она рассмеялась. 

— Ну уж нет! Я знаю, на что похожа, когда поплачу. Я вся становлюсь красная, и у меня опухают глаза. Я выгляжу, как клоун-самоубийца под крэком. Ой, не обижайся! 

— Ничего, все нормально, — ответил Билли с улыбкой, вспомнив, как Шерлок рассказывал о ее неловкости и о том, как она ему нравится. — Но, думаю, сейчас самое подходящее время. И вы хорошо выглядите, — разумеется, это было враньем. Она выглядела ужасно. Но Билли знал, что мужчине из квартиры наверху на это плевать, как никому другому. — Обернитесь, доктор!

Со вздохом она это сделала, но тут же снова повернулась к нему: 

— Как тебе удалось?! 

— Ну, знаете — мистер Холмс. Он научил меня кое-чему. 

— Да? 

Билли кивнул: 

— Ага, я его протеже. 

— Серьезно? 

— Нет, — разочарованно ответил он. — А теперь идите и выдерните этого ублюдка из его страданий. 

Взглянув вверх, на заветную квартиру, она закусила губу. 

— Идите-идите! Я столько над этим бился. 

Обернувшись к Билли, она взглянула на него слегка угрожающе и произнесла: 

— Если ты мне солгал… Если я узнаю, что все это — неправда… твое тело никогда не найдут, понял? 

Он сглотнул, еще раз мысленно пробежался по фактам, которые только что ей изложил. Боже… эта крохотная штучка реально пугала. 

— Да, мисс. 

Угрожающий взгляд сразу сменила широкая улыбка. 

— Спасибо, Билли, — обвив руками его шею, она тепло его обняла. 

И снова он почувствовал себя неуютно. Разжав объятия, она похлопала его по щеке, заставив порадоваться, что он нашел время побриться перед встречей.

— Если все пройдет, как я надеюсь, мы назовем своего первенца в честь тебя, ладно? — просияла она. 

— Конечно, как угодно, — донельзя смутившись, Билли стал пятиться назад. 

— И ты точно уверен, что я выгляжу нормально? — спросила она, подняв руки к лицу. — Не слишком похоже на злого клоуна? 

— Нет, вы выглядите славно. 

— Что ж, тогда я иду. Пожелай мне удачи! 

— Вам она не нужна, доктор.

Молли улыбнулась и направилась к дому Шерлока, а Билли перешел на другую сторону улицы, чтобы посмотреть, чем дело кончится. 

Спустя полминуты или около того черная дверь открылась, и за ней показался Шерлок. Глаза у него округлились от изумления. Пара немного поговорила, затем доктор Хупер вошла, а Шерлок огляделся и, встретившись взглядом с Билли, кивнул ему, коротко улыбнувшись. Тот кивнул в ответ, дождался, пока закроется дверь, а затем развернулся, чтобы уйти и оставить парочку наедине в их первый совместный вечер. 

Билли Уиггинс был просто бедным уличным парнем, на чьем счету не водилось никаких великих достижений. Но когда он шел по Бейкер-Стрит к своей убитой квартире, он чувствовал себя невообразимо гордо. Он чувствовал, будто наконец сделал в этой жизни что-то стоящее.

o0o0o

Вот так, друзья мои, Билли Вайолет Хупер-Холмс получила свое имя. И, к слову, ее тезка дядя Уигги обожал малышку так же сильно, как и она его.

 

* Усэ́йн Болт — ямайский легкоатлет, специализировался в беге на короткие дистанции, восьмикратный олимпийский чемпион и 11-кратный чемпион мира.


End file.
